Sober Saturday Night (Yeah Right)
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: A depressed Nikki, a few drinks and a small confession. Nikki/Clarissa Pairing


**It's been a while since I've written a little Clarissa fic, so I thought, seeing as I'm on holiday I'd write a little something…I do miss her so much.**

…

 **Sober Saturday Night (Yeah Right)**

…

Dr Nikki Alexander rubbed the corner of her eye as she examined yet another piece of evidence from their recent murder case, the case had been going on and on for nearly three weeks, normally they'd have solved it by now but they couldn't find finger prints or any DNA on anything they'd bagged up at the crime scene and Nikki was beginning to get a little infuriated with herself. She felt the presence behind her, turning to see Clarissa watching her, a concerned look on the older woman's face.

"How on earth does a woman in a wheelchair manage to sneak in to a room without being detected?" Nikki asked as Clarissa came closer to her.

"What can I say…I'm like a mouse."

"Mmmm, you can say that again."

Nikki let out a small sigh as Clarissa placed a hand on Nikki's arm.

"What's up with you today, you seem…I don't know, depressed,"

"Oh it's just this case, I thought we'd have something by now. Maybe I'm losing my touch."

Don't talk rubbish, Nikki Alexander give up…never."

"Clarissa, I can't fine any DNA anywhere. Normally we have a least something nut this guy…"

"Or woman?"

"Or woman, they've been too clever even for us."

"That's a load of crap and you know it."

"Clarissa?"

"Well really, when have you ever given up on anything? And I do mean anything. You're problem isn't that you can't find something Nikki, it's that you're far too exhausted to see what's more than likely right in front of you. You've been working non stop for nearly a month, and not just on this case but you're juggling three more along with this one and it's not good for you. You never go home, you very rarely sleep unless either Jack or myself order you too, you're going to wear yourself out and then what good will you be to anybody?"

Nikki leaned her chin on her hand as she leaned in just a little closer and smiled.

"I didn't think you cared so much?"

"Of course I do you twit, come on."

Nikki's head shot up as Clarissa turned around in her wheelchair.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a Friday night, the boys are already away home and it's getting late and I don't fancy spending my Friday night here, working."

"Okay but where are we…"

"We're going back to mine, we're going to have a bottle of wine and then I'm dragging you out with me, whether you want to or not."

"Oh Clarissa I…"

"No arguments, come on. Are you really going to make a woman in my condition make her own way home?"

Nikki stood up and pulled on her jacket and grabbed her bag before turning to see Clarissa smiling at her.

"That was blackmail if ever I heard it Clarissa."

"Then I got my point across perfectly, let's go."

Nikki turned off the light before following Clarissa out of the building and down to her car.

…

When they arrived at Clarissa's, Nikki took a seat while Clarissa went and got the bottle of wine.

"Are you sure you don't want a hand?"

"No I'm fine, don't worry…I won't break anything."

"Oh no I…"

"That was a joke Nikki."

Clarissa grabbed two glasses and placed the bottle of wine in her lap, along with the corkscrew and joined Nikki by the couch.

"Do you need help getting on the couch?"

"Just take the glasses for me."

Nikki did as she was asked, while Clarissa put the wine down on the couch and got herself over to the couch, Nikki waiting as the older woman got herself comfortable.

"Shall I open the wine?" Nikki asked.

"Please."

Nikki gave Clarissa a warm smile before she set about opening the wine, picking up the glasses and pouring the wine in to the glasses before passing one to Clarissa.

"Thanks Nikki."

"You're welcome."

Nikki placed the bottle on the table before leaning back in to the couch, taking in a deep breath before taking a long drink of her wine as Clarissa watched her closely.

"So come on then…why have to been working so much lately?"

"Well you're there Clarissa…it's been very busy."

"I make it home on time every night…well, most night, unless Jack drags me out to the pub." She joked.

"I'm sure you need an excuse."

"Cheeky, so out with it…what's wrong."

"I broke up with Joshua."

"Oh…can I ask why?"

"I don't know really, I just…lost interest, like I always do, eventually."

Clarissa leaned her hand across, grasping Nikki's with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm crap at relationships I know."

"I didn't say that Nikki."

"No, but you're thinking it."

"You don't know what I'm thinking."

"Okay then…so what are you thinking then?"

"I'm thinking that you deserve someone who makes you happy, someone who makes you laugh, someone you want to be with and don't feel like you want to run away the minute you meet then."

"Oh great, I'll be alone forever then."

"No you won't, you will meet someone, that special someone who makes you feel safe, happy, can make you laugh."

Nikki took another drink of her wine before getting herself comfortable on the couch and sitting to face Clarissa.

"Thank you." She smiled,

"You don't have to thank me?"

"I do, you always know what to say, you're a great…friend."

Nikki lowered her head as Clarissa drank some of her own wine, hearing the way she called Clarissa her friend.

"You'd better pour more wine." Clarissa smiled.

…

It was nearly ten when they'd finished off another bottle of wine, both women laughing at something Clarissa had said about Jack's new girlfriend.

"She can't be all that bad surely."

"The worst laugh you've ever heard, she sounds like a hyena, I don't know why he wanted me to meet her?"

"Because you're one of his best friends and he values your opinion, we all do."

"Really, you think that's why he…"

"Definitely, you're the only one he's ever confided in…I imagine the things he's told you would never be something he's share with either me or Thomas?"

"Not all, no."

"You care about him a lot?"

"We've worked together for years, even before The Lyle, he…I trust him with my life."

"And vice versa."

"What about you, who do you confide in?"

"Well…you."

"And?"

"And…no one, only you. What can I say, you're easy to open up too."

"In more ways that one."

Nikki inhaled sharply when Clarissa moved a little closer and whispered in to her ear in that moment.

"You're very beautiful Nikki." She said, pulling back.

Their faces were inches apart as Nikki forced herself to look up at the older woman, who was watching her closely.

"I…I think we might have had too much wine." Nikki managed to get out.

Clarissa suddenly pulled back, making Nikki jump a little.

"I'm sorry Nikki, ignore what I just did, I was just teasing you…so I better go get changed or we'll never get out for the evening."

Nikki took hold of Clarissa's arm, stopping the other woman, waiting while Clarissa moved back to her position on the couch, turning to Nikki who had a blank look on her face. The younger woman almost looked torn between what she wanted to do and what she probably should do. In the end she decided to go on her instinct and moved forward, closing the gap between herself and Clarissa, Clarissa felt herself stiffen for a moment before she relaxed in to the kiss, Nikki tried to deepen the kiss but found herself pulling back.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry Clarissa, I shouldn't have, I don't know why I…forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, in case you hadn't noticed…I kissed you back."

"I don't know why I did it, I…"

"I'm going to be straight with you here Nikki, I like you. You're a good friend and I won't lie to you, I do have feelings for you…I have for some time but if you don't feel that you cou…"

"You have feelings for me?"

"Why are you so surprised."

Nikki began to laugh, causing Clarissa to look at her oddly.

"Okay then."

"Oh Clarissa I'm sorry, it's just that…well, I've been having feelings for you too. That's why I ended things with Joshua, because I began to look at you in a different light."

"Oh don't do that Nikki, you might get a fright." She joked.

Nikki grabbed her hand, forcing Clarissa to look at her.

"Stop it, don't say that. You're beautiful."

"Nikki I'm hardly…"

"You are to me, you make laugh…all the time. You're always looking out for me, making sure I'm eating, sleeping….drinking enough. You're always there for me and I've been afraid of the feelings that I've been having, mainly because I wasn't sure if you would even feel the same way and I…"

"Nikki, you know I like women and I've liked you for a very long time."

They went silent for a few moments before Clarissa finally broke the tension.

"Right, I'm going to get my glad rags on and you, get rid of these bottles…I won't be long."

"You need a hand?"

"I think I can manage, I'll yell if I need you okay?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting."

…

Clarissa came out half an hour later, Nikki had her back to her as she checked her phone.

"Well I'm ready?" Clarissa stated.

Nikki turned around to speak, stopping suddenly when she saw what she was wearing.

"What the hell…"

"Do you like it?"

"Clarissa I…"

"Relax, I thought it would cheer you up."

Clarissa was dressed in a sparkling green jacket and pink trousers with a ridiculous pink cowboy hat on her head, Nikki trying hard not to laugh.

"You do realise that people will most definitely think you're gay, dressed like that."

"Well damn I hope so, otherwise how am I supposed to get laid if everyone thinks I'm straight."

Nikki burst in to fits of laughter, along with Clarissa, who came over to Nikki. Clarissa took a hold of Nikki's hands as the younger woman looked down at her.

"I thought it would be fun…that's all."

"I know, I think you look…fabulous."

Nikki tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear as she leaned down to kiss Clarissa.

"Shall we."

"Let's go."

…

-Fin


End file.
